Meu destino era ler ISSO!
by Laplace Demon
Summary: Bella, digo, Sakura, é uma peituda retardada que passou para Medicina por um terrível erro da parte do sistema educacional japonês. Edward, digo, Sasuke, é um vampiro emo novidade com graves problemas sexuais. Tesão à primeira vista.


Meu destino era ler ISSO?

Título original dessa bosta: Destinos! **(Transformada: Ponto de exclamação no título... Isso não é um bom sinal o.o *tentando se preparar psicologicamente, mas sabe que muito provavelmente irá falhar*)**

Ripado por: M.M, Transformada e Kikyou

Participações especiais: Marcius Melhem, Chaves, Dona Florinda e Professor Girafales

"_Capítulo I – A Flor!" _**(Kikyou: Aaaahn... Que meigo! Qual será o título do próximo capítulo?)(Transformada: Bom, acho que já que esse 'A Flor!' claramente se refere à Sakura, o próximo capítulo deve ser 'O Emo!' para que ele possa claramente se referir ao Sasuke o.o Aliás, alguém me explica o porquê dessas aspas e o maldito ponto de exclamação?)**

Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, possuo 18 anos **(Transformada: Por que 'possuo' 18 anos? Ela não tá seguindo um estilo de narração em que o narrador conversa com o leitor? Então porque não 'tenho' 18 anos, que é uma coisa mais normal de se falar?)** e iriei **(Kikyou: Ótimo. Fic sem beta E que não é revisada... -suspira- Ei, M.M.! Contei que decidi me tornar uma pessoa melhor e parei de beber? Pois é. Sou uma nova pessoa, inclusive, estou retomando minhas raízes budistas e... -começa a colocar a fofoca em dia-)** começar a cursar a faculdade pela qual tanto me dediquei para entrar **(M.M: Como muitos autores bons sabem, menos essa débil aqui, aqui deveria ser colocado um lindo de um ponto final.)(Transformada: Desista, M.M. Essa autora simplesmente odeia pontos finais e nunca vai usá-los. Exceto, é claro, nos lugares em que não é pra usar)**, quero me tornar uma grande médica, por isso farei faculdade de medicina **(M.M: ORLY?)(Kikyou: Jura? Pensei que era na de artes plásticas que se aprendia medicina... Quer um café, M.M.?)(Transformadas: Pois é, parece ser algo óbvio, mas na verdade, essas coisas precisam ser ditas. Quando eu fazia o 3º ano, o meu professor perguntou pra um dos garotos da minha sala o que ele ia fazer da vida e ele respondeu: "Eu vou fazer faculdade de medicina. Mas o que eu quero ser mesmo é LUTADOR DE VALE-TUDO!")(M.M: AUHEAUHEUAEH XDDDD)**, já sei muitas coisas **(Transformada: me-ti-da),** na verdade apenas o básico **(M.M: ? Alguém minsplik? ._.)(Transformada: -explicando pra M.M- Ela mentiu pra tentar dar uma de superior e depois se arrependeu e admitiu que não sabe de nada)**, aprendi com minha mãe que também **(Kikyou: Também? Quem aí é médica, além da Tsunade?)(Transformada: Ei, não fala nada não, que do jeito que essa autora é, daqui a pouco ela tem a idéia de falar que na verdade, a mãe da Sakura é a Tsunade)** é médica, ela se chama Haruno Tsunade **(M.M: Tsunade MÃE da Sakura? Alguém me estapeia pra eu ter certeza que não estou tendo um pesadelo! /stapeianaum Edit: Trans e as vozes na cabeça dela...)(Kikyou: Aaaah... Vou ter que tomar muito café pra aguentar essa fic)(Transformada: ...Eu e minha boca grande)**, é uma ótima mãe, mas infelizmente não moro mais com ela pelo fato de eu ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos para a melhor faculdade do Japão **(M.M: Só de curiosidade, onde a Sakura mora?)(Kikyou: No quinto dos infernos, provavelmente)(Transformada: Num lugar triste e desolado lugar onde não existem pontos finais e os terríveis parágrafos de uma frase só impõe o medo e o terror à população em geral)**, mas o que resulta? **(Kikyou: Você quer que EU saiba, querida? E é "em que isso resulta", esse "o que resulta" tá meio -cahem!- mal construído. Aliás, para mim, só resulta a conclusão que essa autora tem seis anos de idade) (M.M: Meio? Muita ambição de sua parte.)(Transformada: A ripagem dessa fic resulta do fato de você não saber sequer construir frases direito)** Minha mudança. **(Transformada: Quem precisa pensar em sujeitos ou verbos quando você pode tacar palavras random na tela do pc, botar um ponto final e chamar de frase? 8D)(M.M: A GENTE! Ç_Ç)** E lá estava eu na frente de meu novo apartamento **(Transformada: Arg! ODEIO quando mudam de tempo verbal tão abruptamente -tendo tiques nervosos-),** a claro me desculpem não disse como sou **(Kikyou: qual é o sentido dessa frase entre vírgulas? "A claro"... Empresa de telefone celular? E não se preocupe, não quero saber como você é. Conheço o mangá/anime de Naruto)(M.M: [2])(Transformada: Confesso que a Claro tem um atendimento péssimo, mas que obrigação tem uma companhia de celular de dizer ao leitor como a personagem principal dessa fic se parece? Dito isso, eu realmente detesto esse estilo de narrativa)(M.M: Tudo que tenho a dizer é que concordo =x) **bem na verdade não passo de uma aberração**(M.M: Sakura? Uma aberração? Verdade!)(Kikyou: Brilhante conclusão, Sherlock. Descobriu isso sozinha, Sakura?)(Transformada: Aberração é o ser que escreveu isso)** de cabelos rosas, lisos e longos até a minha cintura, isso que você ouviu rosas **(Transformada: Eu ouvi rosas? Poético, mas... Não entendi),** mas é um rosa natural **(Transformada: Comofas? :B),** todos sempre me perguntam se é natural e riem de mim quando digo que sim **(Kikyou: Por que será, ne?)(Transformada: O mais bizarro é perguntarem se é natural. Acho que o normal seria perguntar "Uau! Onde vc comprou essa tinta? :D" ou "Você teve que descolorir o cabelo pra pintar dessa cor?". Mas ok, acho que a autora dessa fic deve ter assumido que todas as pessoas do mundo são otakus hardcore que admitem a possibilidade de um cabelo rosa ser natural)(M.M: Isso esclarece bastante o nível de inteligência dessa autora), **na verdade ninguém acredita **(Transformada: ORLY?)(M.M: ORLY? [2])**, nem minha mãe acreditou que eu nasci com o cabelo rosa **(Kikyou: Ela acha que a enfermeira decidiu tingir o seu cabelo pq era fashion? - pega uma bolachinha pra comer enquanto toma café-)(Transformada: Pois é, malditas enfermeiras fãs de VK :B), **acho que isso foi um tipo de má formação pelo fato de minha mãe ser bêbada **(M.M: UAHEUAHEUAHEAUEHAUHE QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? Vou beber loucamente pra ver se minha filha nasce com cabelos rosa! 8D –rindo histéricamente- Gemt! Só de curiosidade. Se a Tsunade precisou beberdilúvios pra filha nascer de cabelo rosa, o que será que a mãe do Suigetsu ingeriu pra ele nascer de cabelo azul?)(Transformada: Não é temível que um ser que diz isso passou pra Medicina? O:)** Mas sabe o que me salva? Meus lindos olhos verdes jade **(Transformada: Linda essa redundância. Também amo meus olhos negros ônix 8D),** eu realmente sou apaixonada pelos meus olhos **(M.M: E é humilde também.)(Kikyou: Fique à beira de um lago então, Narciso.). (Transformada: Tô falando, ponto final apenas onde não precisa :D Não se começa frases com 'E' :P)** E uma coisa que herdei da minha mãe que é muito bom é meus seios fartos **(M.M: ? SAKURA TEM SEIOS FARTOS? HOLY SHIT! A VISÃO DO INFERNO! O_O)(Kikyou: Chama-se "estilizar a personagem". M.M. Sakura, até agora, já ganhou inteligência, uma mãe bêbada, um apartamento e seios fartos. Claro que a autora nem pensou em colocar uma cor comum no cabelo da Sakura ou escrever que ela tinge, uma vez que na fic já está óbvio UA não é comum ter cabelos cor-de-rosa. Claro, até o fim da fic, Sakura terá 1418184 homens aos seus pés, um ótimo cargo no hospital onde trabalha, caninos, vontade de beber sangue -de animais, claro- e purpurina no corpo inteiro)(Transformada: Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, daqui a pouco vou ler que o Orochimaru tem uma loja de sorvete e que o Sasuke e o Itachi formaram uma dupla sertaneja. Dito isso, acho que o fato dessa fic ocorrer num universo bizarro em que a SAKURA tem peitões mostra como sasusaku é um casal provável :B)**. Bem se olharem os meus e os de minha mãe, minha mãe ganha de 10 a 0 como pode? **(M.M: Talvez porque você tem meros 18 anos e sua mãe uns 60 e porradas.)(Kikyou: Bom, você é a Sakura e ela, a Tsunade. Tem melhor justificativa que isso?)(Transformada: Só eu acho bizarro alguém comparar o tamanho dos próprios peitos com o tamanho dos peitos da mãe? o_Õ)(M.M: Refleti e temi)** Nossa como falo da minha mãe não? **(M.M: Falou duas linhas. MUITA COISA mesmo.)(Kikyou: Nem me fale. Não aguento mais. Se eu falasse da gostosa da Kagome tantas vezes quanto você cita sua mãe, ninguém nem saberia quem ela era. E deixe essa fala pro Hyoga de CDZ dizer.)(Transformada: A falta de vírgulas em lugares apropriados está corroendo minha alma como ácido)** realmente amo minha mãe, sério gente **(Kikyou: Alguém disse que duvidava? Ah, merda, acabou o café. -vai pegar mais-)(Transformada: Que momento mais "Mãe, tô na Globo!" :B), **bem não digo que ela era **(Kikyou: Era? Ela morreu quando?) (M.M: A Sakura a assassinou enquanto contava esse parágrafo tosco, provavelmente.) (Transformada: Realmente, os parágrafos dessa autora são tão gigantescos e maçantes que dá tempo de matar alguém, enterrar o corpo e ainda fazer um cházinho)** a mãe perfeita porque ela ta **(Transformada: Sua mãe está viva ou morta afinal de contas?)** longe de ser isso, mas realmente ela sempre foi uma boa mãe **(M.M: Quando esse parágrafo vai acabar? Eu não aguento mais essa ladainha! ;_;)(Kikyou: Acalme-se... Beba algo para relaxar! Quer café, biscoitinhos, bolo, laranja? -fazendo um piquenique-)(M.M: CACHAÇAAAAA!)**. Ela sempre lutava para me dar tudo (**Kikyou: defina. Verbos no passado quando falar de sua mãe = ela morreu. Verbos no presente = tá enchendo a cara em algum bar na Terra, mesmo) (Transformada: ajfjgjkagbkj..gf...fhdfh.. -foi dormir em cima do teclado de tão chato que tá essa budega-)**, meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer, assim minha mãe acabou virando mãe solteira, e nem quis se casar de novo, ela sempre disse "se pode ser independente então nunca dependa de homem nenhum" **(M.M: comofas? Se casar não quer dizer que você vai depender de marido. Ou eu estou equivocada? o_O)(Kikyou: Não, não está. Mas muitos ainda se apegam à idéia de que mulher casada é mulher trancada em casa, sem emprego e cuidando da filharada. O que, sinceramente, preferia que fosse verdade, no caso da Sakura, incluindo a idéia dela estar casada)**. É engraçado, mas eu concordo com ela, por mais que minha mãe voltasse bêbada para casa, sempre foi uma ótima médica e uma ótima mãe **(M.M: Para LOUCOS! Nem fudendo que eu ia ser atendida por uma médica que volta pra casa bêbada!)(Kikyou: Depende. Ela volta bêbada do trabalho ou do bar?)(Transformada: -boceja- Nossa, um final de parágrafo! Eu dormi tanto assim, gente?)**

Abro lentamente a porta de meu novo apartamento, **(Transformada: Eu ri, e não faço a mínima idéia do porquê. Acho que essa fic está me deixando insana)** não era nada luxuoso, não quis aceitar o dinheiro da minha mãe, eu disse a ela que desejo ser como ela independente, o esquisito é que ela chorou quando eu falei isso e disse que tava orgulhosa de mim, bem pelo menos isso né? **(Kikyou: Como essa autora consegue colocar pontuação errada em 7166716174 lugares onde ela poderia muito bem não existir e não colocar justamente onde é necessária? Sem contar a escolha do ponto errado...)(Transformada: -chuta a Sakura- Pára de falar desse jeito irritante! _)(M.M: -chuta a autora- Pára de escrever desse jeito bizarro!)** Fiquei muito feliz no dia e agora aqui estou eu olhando para meu pequeno apartamento, cheio de caixas pelo lugar, é eu arressem **(Kikyou: Que palavra é essa? Um tipo novo de salgadinho? -pára e pensa- Tem jeito de verbo. Eu arresso, tu arressas, ele arressa... -fica conjugando e tentando descobrir WTF is that-)(Transformada: OMG! É um Verbo Voador Não Identificado! :O)(M.M: Alguém ai tem um dicionário de trashes?)(Chaves: Já se foi o disco voador!)** tinha me mudado, o apartamento possuía um quarto, um banheiro dentro do quarto **(Kikyou: Leia esse "quarto com um banheiro dentro" como "suíte")(M.M: Cada vez mais eu estou convencida de que essa autora tem 19 anos, mas repetiu 287489237482374 vezes a terceira série...)**, sala e um balcãozinho separando a cozinha da sala, o apartamento era todo pintado de branco, por fora era velho **(Kikyou: Esse "por fora" seria o prédio, ne?)(M.M: Jesus sabe), **mas por dentro pequeno **(Kikyou: Insira uma vírgula aqui! -tira uma de dentro da cesta de piquenique e encaixa no local correto)(Transformada: Eu adoro o jeito que essa autora usa o 'mas'. Acho que vou usá-lo assim no dia-a-dia, dizer coisas sem nexo como "Maçãs são gostosas, mas são vermelhas" ou "Esse livro é azul, mas é de Matemática")** simples e muito belo. A vantagem do meu apartamento é que fica apenas duas quadras da faculdade, nossa isso é maravilhoso, imagina a minha sorte, não precisarei pegar ônibus ou algo do tipo, não gastarei com custos extras como esse **(M.M: Sua mão de vaca.)**, isso me lembra que preciso arrumar um emprego. Bem faço de tudo mesmo **(Kikyou: Hmmmm... Tudo mesmo, é? -sorriso safado - Cara, até que não é má idéia, posso te pagar por hora ou por performance!)(M.M: Não se rebaixe ao nível de pegar a SAKURA, Kikyou!)**, mas o que quero realmente e desejo que tenha é aquelas aulas extracurriculares, o que torço para que tenha é boxe, sim gente acredite ou não, luto boxe, é engraçado era a única garota da minha ex-escola que fazia isso **(M.M: Por que será, né?)**, e realmente sou boa, não estou me gabando, mas eu ganhei dos garotos num torneio, eles queriam me comer viva com os olhos de tanto ódio que tinham. **(Kikyou: Realmente, nem tenho palavras. Acho que seguirei o conselho da minha mãe de "se não tem nada a dizer, então não diga nada" e falarei um "parabéns, Sakura")(M.M: LOOOL Isso foi uma daquelas tentativas EPIC FAIL de fazer alguma ligação com o anime/mangá! PQP! Eu NÃO mereço isso!)(Transformada: Na moral, meu queixo literalmente caiu e eu fiquei olhando por pc uns 5 segundos antes de conseguir responder qualquer coisa. Sabe de uma coisa? Agora eu também luto boxe! E sabe quem mais luta boxe? Meu cachorro e meu livro texto de Cálculo 1! E vai todo mundo se juntar e meter a porrada na Sakura, e principalmente nessa autora! ù.ú)(M.M: Apoio infinito!)**

Bem quando começo a falar de mim parece que me empolgo e não paro mais **(Kikyou: Ó-TI-MO! Egocêntrica assumida! Tudo que eu queria. -devora um chocolate inteiro-)(M.M: Facepalm), **isso começa a ficar chato e todos me acharem chata **(Kikyou: Sou obrigada a concordar com todos)(M.M: [2])(Transformada: Ah, então essa chatice toda era proposital? -ajeitando as luvas de boxe pra ir espancar a autora depois-), **mas é melhor eu parar mesmo e ir descansar, amanhã preciso acertar as outras coisas. Caminho em direção ao quarto e deixei a mochila num canto **(M.M: Facepalm [2])(Kikyou: Padronize os tempos verbais, por favor... Estou lhe implorando, tenha piedade dos seus leitores! Se não tem bom senso, tenha piedade!)(Transformada: AHAHHAHAahah)(M.M: AHAHHAHAahah [2]), **o colchão que estava de pé, eu o deito no chão **(Kikyou: Preguiça até de colocar o colchão em um lugar bom pra dormir, Sakura?)(M.M: Se bobear, a Sakura tem tanta preguiça que nem troca absorvente e usa fraudas pra não precisar se dar ao trabalho de ir no banheiro fazer caquinha /BLEGH), **pior que os caras da montagem de meus móveis só vêem **(Kikyou: Os móveis VÊEM! 8DDDDD -imaginam todo os móveis com olhinhos e observando, enojados, a Sakura dormir-)(Transformada: Não, não são os móveis que vêem, são os caras! E que bom né? Imagina um cara cego montando a sua cama o_O Não ia dar muito certo)(M.M: Ia ficar foda de engraçado, isso sim!)** amanhã e terei que dormir no chão **(Kikyou: Não passa pela cabeça dessa asna deixar o colchão no chão, mesmo?)(M.M: Pensei que ela tava colocando o colchão no chão pra dormir nele. Mas ela ta colocando ele no chão pra deixá-lo de lado e dormir no piso gélido? /comofas)**, mas tudo bem, pego uns lençóis e arrumo para mim dormir **(Kikyou: ... Para mim dormir /comofas)(Transformada: Ahhaha, só rindo mesmo)(M.M: Para mim dormir? Agora a Sakura é uma mulher de Neandertal? "Mim cansada. Mim dorme pedra fria, Unga-bunga".)**, troco de roupa e vou deitar, amanhã o dia seria **(Transformada: Acho que entendi o que essa autora quer fazer, ela quer botar verbos em todos os tempos verbais na mesma frase, pra mostrar que sabe conjugar verbos 8D)(M.M: Ela podia então só escrever essas conjugações no Word e deixá-las no PC dela. Nos pouparia muita dor e agonia.)** longo, muito longo, o que me desanima, mas ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos, logo pego no sono.

_**Dia seguinte...**_** (Transformada: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Quando eu vi essa frase de relance, pensei que era o final do capítulo! MAS NÃO É! ;_; -chorando copiosamente-)(M.M: -se junta a Trans no choro-)**

Sakura já estava de pé e arrumada e já tinha saído até de casa, **(Transformada: What? Decidiu narrar em 3ª pessoa? Bom, não estou reclamando, mas... Meio random mudar o estilo de narrativa no meio da história, não?)(M.M: Eu não vejo problema nisso, mas nem avisar ao leitor é sacanagem. Essa bagaça já é um Katrina de tempos verbais e conjugações. Junta mais isso e deixa os leitores com dor de cabeça e uma vontade brutal de atirar o PC pela janela. –sendo segurada pelo bom senso para não fazer o que acaba de dizer-)** caminhava para a faculdade para saber os seus horários e se tinha aulas extra-curriculares, ou pelo menos local para ela treinar um pouco. Sakura trajava um short jeans preto, um cinto preto com pedras quadradas prateadas enfeitando, uma blusa que só cobre os seios **(Kikyou: Ou seja, um top)(M.M: Não consigo deixar de ficar chocada com o nível negativo de cultura dessa autora boçal), **tomara que caia preta **(Kikyou: Duas blusas? O top e, por cima, o tomara-que-caia?)(M.M: ... comofas?)**, luvas sem dedos pretas, presas apenas no dedo do meio, cuturno **(Kikyou: CUturno? XDDDD Melhor eu nem comentar o que imaginei...)(Transformada: Triste isso)(M.M: -rindo histericamente do ****CU****turno-) **preto de couro cheio de fivelas, meias de náilon pretas, estilo telinha **(Kikyou: Meia arrastão. Que tal melhorar seu vocabulário antes de decidir escrever, autora?)(M.M: Essa autora precisa é ler uns 8273828849428342749 livros antes de PENSAR em escrever!), **um casaco de couro preto com fivelas por cima da blusa, e era mantido aberto, Sakura usava sombra preta e batom vermelho **(Kikyou: Uau, tá gostosa pra uma boate, hein? Posso passar no seu apartamento quando você voltar da facul?)(Transformada: Ok, isso não é nem roupa de menina em evento anime que vende beijo de língua por 4 reais. Isso é roupa de prostituta de verdade mesmo o_o Foi isso que ela quis dizer quando falou que precisava trabalhar e fazia de tudo?)(M.M: -shocada- ). **Logo chego **(Kikyou: Quando mudou o POV pra Sakura?)(Transformada: NOOOO! Narrador em 1ª pessoa é só pra quem sabe fazer! _)(M.M: [2] ODEIO quando a Sakura narra! ****ODEIO****! A fic parece que se rebaixa a um nível na qual eu não sou capaz de sequer imaginar!)** em minha faculdade era um prédio branco enorme, havia alguns alunos ali, o céu estava nublado, provavelmente choveria, estava bem escuro, mas não estava frio. Ao contrário estava numa ótima temperatura, Sakura observava alguns alunos daquele local, mas o que chama sua atenção a fazendo corar levemente é um par de olhos negros ônix **(Kikyou: Uma palavra: redundância)(Transformada: Na moral, eu falei que amava meus olhos negros ônix, tentando parodiar a redundância que ela tinha feito com os olhos verdes jade, e ela vai e escreve isso? Essa autora só pode estar querendo me provocar! ù.ú)(M.M: Eu tenho medo das vozes da sua cabeça, Trans. Sério.)**, cabelos negros, espetados atrás e comportados na frente, pele clara e usava uma blusa social preta de mangas compridas, calça escura negra e tênis negro **(Kikyou: Sasuke, pressuponho. O casal-vinte apareceu! Palmas! /ironicmode)(Transformada: Sasuke, todo emuxinho como sempre S2)(M.M: Acabou de voltar do funeral do Itachi /spoiler). **Sakura nota que ele a olha nos olhos e rapidamente desvia o olhar **(Transformada: Provavelmente para olhar para as outras coisas mais interessantes para a mente masculina que a roupa indecente dela está revelando)(M.M: Com uma roupa de puta dessas, não me surpreende que alguém esteja a olhando. Me surpreende que A FACULDADE INTEIRA não esteja.)**, levemente corada e se vira e vai até a secretária **(Transformada: Não seria secretaria? Ou eles tem uma secretária parada lá entregando os horários?)(M.M: Como dizem aqui em casa "Cá-paz!")** pegar seus horários, mesmo estando na secretária **(Kikyou: Aaaah, estava na secretária, hein? 8DDD)(Transformada: What? O_O)(M.M: ...Tenso...), **ainda sentia um arrepio, como se aquele rapaz ainda a observasse. **(Kikyou: Será que ele lê mentes, também?)(Transformada: Sorry, honey, mas você está vestida de um jeito que vai atrair olhares, principalmente considerando que vc está no Japão. Se isso fosse na vida real, era capaz de te prenderem :B)(M.M: E se fosse aqui no Brasil, te insultariam e provocariam tanto que teriam que te tirar do prédio escoltada por policiais e, depois, te expulsar. O que, convenhamos, não seria tão ruim.).**

**Sakura pov's on. (Transformada: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)(M.M: -tenta se suicidar com uma britadeira-)**

Logo que peguei meus horários sai do local, havia me esquecido de ver se tinha box **(Kikyou: -olha para M.M.- ... Ela quis dizer "boxe", não é? Por favor, me tranquilize e fale que é só isso! Não conseguirei dormir sem não descobrir o que é box, mesmo meditando e me entupindo de chá!)(Transformada: Acalme-se, ela está apenas procurando uma caixa MADE IN USA. Se bem que eu não entendo porque ela não usa uma brasileira. Parece que os brasileiros tem mania de achar que tudo o que vem de fora é melhor -começa um discurso nacionalista a la professor de história comunista frustrado-)(M.M: Box? Omg, as boxes do Verde? Onde ela conseguiu? –atira na Sakura e sai correndo como uma louca com a box-)** lá na faculdade, também depois que meu olhar se cruzou ao daquele garoto, garoto não, daquele homem, quase esqueci de minha existência neste local que chamamos de mundo **(Kikyou: Que profundo... Essa é a hora que devo dizer "Aaah, que meigo! ç_ç"?)(Transformada: Lol, que melodramático)(M.M: Fail –boceja-)**. Deixei a faculdade, mas sem antes de ler que pediam para que os novos alunos comparecem-se **(Kikyou: AE! LADY KATE! Só te falta-te o gramour, hein, querida? 8D -deixa o café de lado -finalmente essa fic tá ficando boa de ripar! Adoro quanto o autor colabora!)(M.M: -chorando copiosamente- /facepalm)** a noite na faculdade para as boas vindas, eu iria, mas me encaminho para meu apartamento, alias ainda preciso ver se os caras que montariam meus móveis haviam chegado **(Kikyou: Geralmente não se combina o horário pra essas coisas?)(Transformada: Tive que reler essa frase antes de entender o que tava falando. Isso só pode ser um mal sinal)(M.M: Prefiro nem reler. –olha com agonia para as 10 páginas que ainda faltam-)** e se conseguia ainda hoje procurar um emprego** (Kikyou: É só comprar um jornal, Sakura. Peque um marca-texto da cor do seu cabelo e use-o para destacar os empregos que lhe interessarem. Ligue, marque uma entrevista de emprego e reze para ser admitida, apesar da cor do seu cabelo e de suas roupas. Pronto. Claro, caprichar no visual para não chocar - negativamente - os entrevistadores ajuda.)(Transformada: [2])(M.M: [3] Mas, se o guarda roupas da Sakura for todo no estilo da vestimenta atual dela, sinto dizer [mentira], mas ela só será admitida em um prostíbulo.). **Logo tive a sensação de estar sendo observada, **(Transformada: Pois é, deve ser o Edward, digo, o Sasuke, te stalkeando)(M.M: Eu tenho medo desses stalkers)** mas ignorei, além do mais estava acostumada, pelo fato de onde passo as pessoas olharem para meus cabelos de cor totalmente anormal **(Kikyou: Se te incomoda, tinge)(Transformada: Talvez eles estejam olhando suas roupas que sugerem uma possível conexão com atividades de turismo sexual)(M.M: Talvez uma vírgula, Trans. É certaza).**

Quando cheguei no prédio, logo o simpático porteiro me informou que os homens que montariam meus móveis haviam chegado e ele havia entregue o papel para os homens onde diziam onde eles poderiam montar as coisas **(Kikyou: Primeiro. Como eles entraram sem chave? Ou ela deixou a chave com o simpático porteiro? Segundo, explique-me o que ela quis dizer com o "entregue o papel para os homens onde diziam onde eles")(Transformada: A Sakura pega o porteiro, por isso ele tem as chaves da casa. É a única explicação plausível)(M.M: Depois os autores tem a OUSADIA de reclamar da ripagem! Só dando porrada mesmo!). **Sou uma garota que sempre esta prevenida, bem era isso o que eu sempre achava, mas não imaginava o que o destino me aguardava. **(Kikyou: Pois é. Nunca se deve esquecer o arco-e-flecha em casa, era o que a minha mãe sempre dizia. No caso da Sakura, imagino que seja o guarda-chuva o objeto de preocupação)(Transformada: Espero que esse destino seja cair da escada e morrer, para que essa fic acabe aqui mesmo)(M.M: Se não morrer, pelo menos quebre os dentes. Vai ser foda ler o Sasukemo rindo histericamente da Sakura desdentada XDDD)**

Comecei a subir as escadas calmamente, degrau por degrau, não tinha pressa alias os homens da montagem já haviam chegado, então paro na frente de meu apartamento e abro a porta, e vê **(Kikyou: saiu do POV da Sakura?)(Transformada: Não, a autora apenas não sabe conjugar verbos direito)(M.M: A cada duas palavras uma é "e"...)** que as coisas já estavam montadas em seus devidos lugares, eu só teria o trabalho de colocar os enfeites e guardar suas roupas **(Kikyou: Puxa, quero o telefone desses caras, pra quando eu me mudar. Entram no apartamento magicamente, não fazem sujeira e ainda colocam tudo no lugar certinho! Serviço de primeira! Mas, mudando de assunto, a Sakura vai guardar as roupas de quem?)(Transformada: Dos caras de montagem ou do porteiro simpático que ela pega. Aliás, enfeites? É natal e ninguém me avisou?)(M.M: AUHEUAEHUAHEUAHEAHEUA!), **e vejo que os homens só estavam recolhendo suas coisas **(Kikyou: Cara... -medita para tentar relaxar. Em vão- DEFINA SE VAI ESCREVER EM PRIMEIRA PESSOA OU EM TERCEIRA, SUA JUMENTA!). **Mexo em meu bolso e pego minha carteira, assim pegando o dinheiro que tinha separado para dar aos montadores. Eu havia me programado toda para quando eu me mudasse, me despreguiço e olho o local, abro uma caixa e pego uma vassoura e começo a limpar meu pequeno apartamento. Varro, passo pano no chão, nos móveis e começo a abrir as caixas limando cada coisa que eu tirava para colocar me seu devido local **(Kikyou: Erro de digitação que seria perfeitamente consertado se essa autora relesse o que escreve -vai pegar mais café-)(Transformada: Eu estou achando engraçado imaginar a Sakura fazendo essas tarefas domésticas com a roupa de prostituta goth-metaleira)(M.M: Euri com "limando" e continuo rindo. É boçalidade demais pra mim.), **não eram muitas coisas, portanto, não demoro muito para terminar de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Então começo a guardar minhas roupas no guarda roupa **(Transformada: Sério? Eu guardo as minhas roupas na geladeira, é bem melhor)(M.M: Redundância, o retorno),** tenho mania de separar as roupas de sair com as de usar em casa, as calças e shorts das blusas **(Transformada: Suas blusas tem calças e shorts? Gente rica é outra coisa...)(M.M: ... Tenso [2])** e os casacos iam para os cabides, ouvia uma música para descontrair enquanto arrumava meu quarto, ou melhor meu guarda roupa **(M.M: -imagina Sakura dançando que nem poota e tenta, em vão, pular da janela-)**, não reparei que haviam dois olhos negros a me observar da minha própria sacada **(Kikyou: Pergunta idiota: se ela não percebeu, como ela sabe? -olha para M.M. e espera uma resposta-)(Transformada: Paradox)(M.M: Jesus sabe [2]), **estava tão entretida com a música e guardando minhas coisas, que não percebi que a figura se aproximava de mim, apenas notei quando vi levemente **(Transformada: Comofas para ver algo 'levemente'?)(M.M: Eu ia falar "Jesus sabe" de novo, mas acho que ta ficando cansativo)** seu reflexo em meu guarda roupa **(Kikyou: ?)**, porém quando olhei rapidamente para trás assustada não havia ninguém **(Kikyou: Esse cara é o oposto dos vampiros tradicionais? Só aparece em reflexo no espelho? Ou ele fugiu para não ser visto? Se era essa a idéia, devo admitir, MUITO a contragosto, que o Edward é mais esperto/prevenido. Ele esperava a Bella dormir... Ah, desculpe, autora! Não era para contar a obra na qual você se "inspirou"? Mil perdões... -sorriso irônico-), **pensei que fosse minha imaginação, então terminei de guardar minhas roupas e desliguei o rádio, olhei para a porta da sacada aberta, jurava que havia a fechado, mas ela estava aberta e as cortinhas balançavam por causa do vento **(Kikyou: Repito. Edward teria sido mais precavido.)(M.M: Fail resume todo esse parágrafo/frase idiota)**, sinal que estava esfriando. Fechei imediatamente as portas de vidro de minha sacada e depois as cortinhas **(Transformada: Da primeira vez que eu vi esse cortinhas, achei que tinha sido erro de digitação e ignorei. Agora vejo que é ignorância mesmo XD)(M.M: Não sei se riu ou choro. Sério.)** e estendi os lençóis de minha cama, sabia que esfriaria a noite e decidi colocar dois cobertores, mais o meu edredom. **(Kikyou: Haja frio, mama mia! o_o)(Transformada: Esse parágrafo me pareceu tão inútil. Qual é a graça de ler sobre uma menina arrumando o armário e ouvindo Simple Plan com um stalker bizarro aparecendo na janela e indo embora sem fazer nada de interessante como por exemplo matá-la para que essa fic termine?)(M.M: Esse parágrafo ganhou o prêmio ameixa-seca, tamanha sua falta de necessidade!)**

Olhei para o relógio já eram 17:36 da tarde, suspirei, precisava ainda fazer compras, pelo menos algo para mim comer **(Kikyou: ... Para MIM comer. Crianças, por favor, esperem terminar de aprender o básico de português para começar a escrever. Não há necessidade alguma de começar a escrever antes de completar oito anos de idade, não acham? Até passar dessa idade mínima, faça coisas que exigem menos cérebro, como pular amarelinha... Isso, claro, se você conseguir coordenar a hora de pisar com um pé e a de pular com os dois)(M.M: AUEHUAEHUAEHUH! Sabia que a Sakura era uma mulher de Neandertal!) **hoje e amanhã, até eu realmente fazer todas as compras necessárias **(Kikyou: Aeeee, acertou! -comemorando por ela ter colocado "eu" ao invés de "mim"- Viu como não é difícil e nem cai a mão, querida? Ah, sim. Importante avisar que seu cérebro também não frita quando você pensa sobre as regras da gramática)(Transformada: ahahhahahahah XD)(M.M: Não sei se fico feliz, por finalmente termos o prazer de ler algo certo, ou se choro por essa ser a única frase realmente decente da fic...), **apenas fechei meu casaco e calcei meu cuturno **(M.M: Repetindo uma frase da Kikyou: Quando li o CUturno pela primeira vez, também pensei que era erro de digitação. Mas choco-me ao ver que é ignorância mesmo) **all star que era mais pratico para colocar, peguei as chaves, meu celular que o coloquei no bolso de trás de meu short, logo peguei algum dinheiro e dois cartões de crédito, não gostava de sair sempre com todo meu dinheiro **(Kikyou: Pergunta inútil. Que importância tem listar todas as coisas que você fez e pegou para sair, Sakura?)(Transformada: Pois eu acho que ela devia nos informar as horas precisas em que a Sakura foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas)(M.M: A importância de listar tudo isso é a mesma que dessa fic: nenhuma)**. Saí do meu apartamento, o fechei, acenei para o porteiro **(Transformada: Eu não disse que ela pegava o porteiro?)(M.M: Eu não disse que duvidava.)** quando sai do prédio e me encaminhei para um mercado, já eram 17:55 **(Kikyou: Ok, é a segunda vez que ela fala do horário. Deve ser importante.)(Transformada: Ou não)(M.M: Mais provavel que não)**, nossa como as horas passavam rápido e eu ainda tinha que ir para a faculdade a noite, desisti de ir ao mercado e parei numa lanchonete onde dizia que precisavam de garçonetes para o turno da noite, me interessei, além do mais não se dispensa um emprego, mesmo que seja de garçonete **(Transformada: Qual é o problema de ser garçonete? O.o)(M.M: SUA PRECONCEITUOSA! UMA GARÇONETE É MUITO MAIS DIGNA DO QUE VOCÊ, QUE USA ESSES TRAJES!)**, eseria bom para mim o turno da noite, pois eu estudaria de manhã, a tarde teria tempo para descansar e estudar, fui logo falar com o gerente.

Boa tarde, estou interessada em sua vaga – Sorri meigamente. **(Kikyou: Ela tá dando em cima do gerente ou eu que estou vendo coisas?)**

O gerente me olha dos pés a cabeça, era um garoto de óculos e sarnas na cara **(Kikyou: Que nojo, sarnas na cara!)(M.M: ! PUTA QUE PARIU! ELE TEM SARNAS NA CARA! O_O –horrorizada-)**, olhos azuis e cabelos laranjas **(M.M: Leia-se ruivo)**, ele se vira e chama o dono do estabelecimento **(M.M: ? What the...? Mas ele não era o gerente? –se sentindo burra-)**, bem seria muita sorte eu conseguir de cara um emprego, mesmo que seja de garçonete **(Transformada: O que você tem contra garçonetes?)(M.M: Sakura parece achar prostitutas muito mais dignas do que uma garçonete, só porque elas são um fetiche),** além do mais qualquer dinheiro era bem vindo. O dono do local chegou, era um homem alto e "largo" se é que me entendem **(Transformada: Não, não entendi. É eufemismo pra gordo?)(M.M: Jesus sabe 8D –leva uma porrada e se cala-),** cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros, ele secava as mãos e me olha dos pés a cabeça, eu nunca contei, mas odeio quando fazem isso. **(Kikyou: Geralmente as pessoas não gostam de ser olhadas assim, não se preocupe porque, neste ponto (e apenas neste ponto) você não é uma aberração. Meninas, essa merda de café não tá me ajudando em nada.)(M.M: Há! É por isso que eu não troco minhas bebidas por NADA! –bebe um gole de cachaça-)**

Ele me perguntou – Pois não?

É que estou interessada em sua vaga como garçonete para trabalhar a noite – Respondi ainda sorrindo.

Tem certeza? - Ele me perguntou. **(Transformada: Esse realmente quer contratar alguém)(M.M: Já os motivos são um mistério)**

Claro que sim – Respondi imediatamente, além do mais porque eu não ia querer?

Pois bem, o emprego é seu, pode começar amanhã de noite, e espero que seja corajosa **(Kikyou: Hn, essa faculdade é meio estilo Vampire Knight? Vampiros estudam à noite e humanos, de manhã?)(Transformada: Tenso)(M.M: se tivesse o Kaname nessa faculdade... –babando-)(Transformada: Oh, a imagem mental do Kaname quase me fez esquecer minha frustração com a péssima qualidade dessa fic... 3 ) **– Ele sorrio **(Kikyou: SORRIO! -se morre-)(M.M: -se auto-suicida a si mesma-)** para mim e estendeu a mão para mim **(Kikyou: Lembrei do desenho do Pernalonga. Não tinha aquele episódio com um urso que dizia "eu vou abraçar ele, e vou brincar com ele, e vou ninar ele, e vou chamá-lo de Jorge"? Pois é. Misteriosamente, lembrei disso agora. Por que será, ne?)(M.M: Não é um urso, Kikyou! É o Abominável Homem das Neves =o)**, não exitei **(Kikyou: Ela não o quê? -ficando angustiada e olhando para M.M e Transformada-)(Transformada: Ela não foi no 'exit', eu acho)(M.M: única explicação plausível)** e apertei levemente – Sou o senhor Jonhson **(M.M: Um nome tipicamente japonês, claro!)** qualquer coisa fale comigo, e seu nome é?

Sakura, Haruno Sakura senhor... e **(M.M: Porra, mas NEM as letras maiúsculas ela perdoa? Por que, meu senhor? Por quê? Elas não fizeram nada de errado! Ç_ç) **pode ter certeza amanhã estarei aqui. - Sorria ainda. **(Kikyou: eeeei, peraí! Ela conseguiu o emprego fácil, assim? Não precisou nem de documento, carteira assinada, etc? Sakura, eu não confiava nesse chefe. Se te acontecer alguma coisa, você não terá acesso a nenhum direito trabalhista, sabia?)(M.M: Aposta quanto que a Sakura e essa autora nem sabem o que são os direitos trabalhistas?)**

Ótimo, esteja aqui amanhã às 21:00 e não se atrase senhorita Haruno. - Logo ele sai.

O gerente sorri para mim imediatamente sorrio **(Kikyou: Ah, preciso beber algo com álcool. Não, não posso! Eu VOU tomar jeito na vida! -bebe café-)(Transformada: Seja forte, Kikyou! Não deixe que essa autora te force a quebrar as promessas que fez a si mesma!)(M.M: -entorna a garrafa de cachaça-)** para ele – Seja bem-vinda Sakura, sou o Gary sou filho do dono. - Ele estende a mão para mim e eu a aperto suavemente. **(Kikyou: Mike detectado!)(Transformada: Quem é Mike? É de Twilight? :B)**

Obrigada Gary, então onde posso fazer o pedido? Tenho que ir para a faculdade logo. - Sorrio **(M.M: Não sei se continuo chorando ou passo a ignorar. Sério.) **o olhando.

Pode ser comigo, podemos ir para a faculdade juntos Sakura, farei culinária **(Kikyou: Para nós, pobres e leigos mortais, o nome do curso é "gastronomia")** e você? - Ele me olhava **(Transformada: Estou chegando à conclusão de que nessa fic olhar para alguém = estratégia suprema de sedução)(M.M: AUHEUAEUUHEAUEHAUHE Deve ser a melhor coisa que essa autora consegue pensar XDDD)** – E o que vai querer?

Farei medicina, pode ser umas fritas e suco de laranja. **(Transformada: Vou tentar isso da próxima vez que eu for ao McDonald's: "Eu quero um milk shake, batatas fritas e um PHD em Física por favor!")** - Respondi as duas perguntas.

Certo – Ele fala o pedido e vai até um armário e me entrega um uniforme – Sabe andar de patins?

Sei sim – peguei o uniforme. **(Kikyou: Ela não ia começar na noite seguinte? Isso é exploração e quebra de contrato...)(Transformada: Fazer o que, ela não assinou a carteira nem nada)**

Espero que sirva em você, o movimento é baixo agora – Ele coloca na minha frente as fritas e o suco e eu me sento e começo a comer – A noite é mais cheio por causa dos alunos da faculdade que estudam a noite, trabalha a noite, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, agora você e eu. **(Kikyou: Que explicação eficaz, Gary. Einstein ficaria com inveja)(Transformada: Agora não sei quem estuda a noite e quem trabalha a noite)(M.M: [2] Não sei nem se o lugar é muito movimentado ou se o movimento é fraco...)**

Mas por que as pessoas não gostam de trabalhar a noite? **(M.M: Preferem fazer coisas mais úteis, na cama. /cahem)** - Perguntei curiosa enquanto comia.

É que as pessoas daqui acreditam em vampiros, e acham que se saírem a noite serão atacadas, alguns acreditam que viram pessoas com caninos enormes – Gary me contou. - Eu acho besteira. **(Kikyou: Puxa, que idiotas esses dois. Quem não acredita em vampiros, afinal? Papai Noel me contou que eles são muito malvados, enquanto eu tomava chá com ele e com o Coelhinho da Páscoa e a Fada dos Dentes)(Transformada: ahahahaha [2] 8D) (M.M: ahahahaha [3?])**

Uma grande besteira mesmo Gary, vampiros por favor, criaturas noturnas, sangue sugas imortais andando sobre nós? **(Kikyou: Hn, gostei desse "andando **_**sobre**_** nós"... -sorriso safado-)(Transformada: AI! PAREM DE PISAR EM MIM SEUS VAMPIROS IDIOTAS! -matando eles com estacas-)(M.M: Euri)** - Eu e ele rimos.

Havia terminado de comer minhas batatas e apenas bebia meu suco, havia me simpatizado com Gary, era um garoto legal, descobri que tinha 18 anos e tinha uma namorada chamada Andrey, mas esta fazia intercambio nos Estados Unidos, porém todos os dias conversavam pelo celular **(Kikyou: E descobri o destino do salário dele. Haja grana pra pagar essas ligações. Todos os dias, ainda por cima! Por que um cara riquinho assim trabalha numa lanchonete? O dono deve ter muito lucro, ne?). **A lanchonete, era um lugar simples, mas bem aconchegante. Gary também me contara que a noite tem mais movimento, devido aos alunos do turno da noite, pois eles sempre saem da faculdade e ficam um pouco sentados ali conversando, a maioria não pedia nada para comer, alguns que pediam às vezes nem tocavam na comida, passavam mais conversando e olhando as pessoas em volta. **(Transformada: Desse jeito a lanchonete não vai ter muitos lucros, vai?)** Como eu sou burra **(Transformada: OMG! ELA **_**SABE**_** QUE É BURRA! Poxa, agora até me sinto mal de tanto que eu estou apontando isso /TOTALNOT)** olhei para fora e vi a faculdade ali na frente, nem notei que a lanchonete ficava em frente a faculdade **(M.M: ? Minsplik que eu não entendi essa...)(Transformada: Aparentemente, a Sakura não reparou que ao lado da lanchonete havia um prédio ENORME que era a faculdade dela /comolidar)(M.M: Além de retardada e puta, a Sakura AINDA é cega...)**. Ouvi novamente a voz de Gary ele me disse que quem trabalha a noite, é levado para casa depois do trabalho, pois havia casos de pessoas que desapareciam a noite e depois seus corpos eram encontrados às vezes secos, sem uma gota de sangue se quer em seu corpo. **(Kikyou: ela disse que os corpos, se quiserem, podem ser encontrados sem uma gota de sangue? Foi isso? Que legal! 8D)(Transformada: Pois é, vampiros? Pfftt...)(M.M: Ripar isso só fica mais e mais divertido! XDDDD)**

Dou mais um gole em meu suco, assim fazendo com que ele acabe **(Transformada: Bolada você) –** Foi daí que as pessoas falaram da existência de vampiros?

Exato - Gary confirma – Sinceramente isso me preocupa, e ao meu pai também, por isso ele comprou uma van para deixarmos todos que trabalham aqui a noite em suas casas em segurança, portanto quando for embora depois da faculdade, hoje, Sakura tome cuidado sim. **(Kikyou: Mas ela não vai de van, sendo funcionária? O_o -momento de silêncio- ... Argh, não entendo a lógica dessa autora, definitivamente ¬¬)**

Pode deixar, mas não acredito que seriam vampiros, pensem bem quanto não ganhariam vendendo sangue de outras pessoas, para transplantarem para pessoas que necessitam? **(M.M: Sakura ta por dentro dos esquemas. Por isso sabe de tudo.)**

Você tem razão, só pode ser isso, vampiros é uma lenda, um mito – Gary concorda comigo **(Transformada: O Gary concorda com você, mas o verbo 'é' não concorda com o sujeito 'vampiros' :D)(M.M: [2] Da mesma forma que o "pessoas" repetido ali em cima era totalmente desnecessário).**

Paguei Gary **(Transformada: Juro que li 'Peguei Gary')** e olhamos a hora, achamos melhor ir para a faculdade, ele então avisou seu pai, e sai de trás do balcão, saimos **(M.M: -usando o acento agudo como uma prancha de surfe-) **da lanchonete, olhamos para os dois lados e atravessamos a rua em direção a entrada da faculdade. Se antes já estava escuro devido ao dia nublado imagine agora que era noite? Estava bem escuro e um pouco frio e me abracei, adentramos na faculdade, lá dentro estava mais quentinho, já estava cheio, Gary me conduziu até uma garota loira de olhos azuis, outra de olhos perolados **(M.M: Se os olhos perolados da Hinata e do Neji são normais, porque o cabelo rosa da Sakura não é?)(Kikyou: Porque eles são meros personagens secundários, querida. Sakura é protagonista -lixando as unhas-) **e cabelos negros azulados e uma de cabelos e olhos castanhos, Gary me apresentou a elas, a loira se chamava Ino, a de olhos perolados Hinata e a outra era a Tenten, as três trabalhavam ali na lanchonete a noite. **(Kikyou: Quero o fôlego dessa autora, ela consegue falar tudo isso sem parar para respirar!)(Transformada: Ela não deve saber que vírgulas não significam pausas para respirar)(M.M: Ela COM CERTEZA não sabe disso.)**

Me apresentei educadamente, e logo nós 5 começamos a conversar animadamente, Hinata fazia faculdade de medicina também, Tenten de Ed. Física e Ino de estilista **(Transformada: O nome do curso é Moda)(M.M: Já falei um trilhão de vezes, mas repito, o nível de cultura dessa autora é DEPRIMENTE! –bebe sakê-)**, todas eram simpáticas, mas novamente senti aquela sensação de estar sendo observada e comecei a olhar para todos, Ino perguntou se eu estava bem, respondi que sim, que apenas tive a sensação de estar sendo observada **(Kikyou: Não era melhor colocar o diálogo?)(Transformada: AFF, que raiva desse Sasuke stalker! Pára de encarar a menina seu pervertido! _)(M.M: Ele podia pelo menos agarrá-la e violentá-la pra deixar essa droga mais interessante)**. Olhava para os lados e meu olhar cruza com o do garoto mais cedo, o garoto de olhos cor de ônix, novamente me senti rubra e comecei a tomar um tom avermelhado em minhas bochechas **(M.M: Não! Foram suas nádegas que ficaram rubras!)**, vi um pequeno sorrido **(M.M: JESUS ME JOGA NA CRUZ E ME ENCHE DE PREGOS! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS TANTO ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO JUNTO! ME FALA! O quê que CUSTA reler o que escreveu antes de publicar! Me diz! Sério! Seus olhos não vão cair! Seu cabelo não vai despencar! Seus seios não vão murchar! Então por quêêêê?)(Kikyou: Não é óbvio, M.M? O cérebro dela vai inchar e explodir devido o esforço utilizado para corrigir essa boga) **daquele garoto encostado na parede e braços cruzados, se formar no rosto dele, ao lado dele estava mais 3 pessoas, uma garota de óculos e cabelos ruivos e roupas um tanto quanto curtas e vulgares **(Transformada: Olha quem fala, senhorita 'Vou pra escola de top e meia arrastão')(M.M: A Karin é muito mais decente do que você, Sakura!)**, outro de cabelos cinzas **(M.M: ? Se for o Suigetsu, esse tem cabelo azul. /fikdik)** e um de cabelos laranjas **(M.M: cabelos laranjas = ruivos. Novamente, eu repito: vai ler antes de escrever merda.)**. Ino notou para onde eu olhava, e eu rapidamente desviei o olhar. **(Kikyou: Amiga-invejosa-e-chata-da-Bella-que-eu-não-lembro-o-nome identificada!)(M.M: SEMPRE colocam um papel assim pra Ino nas fics. SEMPRE!)**

Aqueles são alunos da noite, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu **(M.M: Só o Sasuke tem sobrenome e família...?)(Kikyou: Acho que não é isso. Os outros também tem família, mas só o Sasuke precisa ser lembrado disso, porque senão cai no choro e começa a dizer que é um abandonado)**, eles vão todos os dias na lanchonete, Karin pede sempre água mineral, Juugo fritas e Suigetsu hambúrguer, Sasuke nunca pede nada, mas nenhum deles come algo, mas a gente sabe porque Juugo vai a lanchonete. **(Transformada: Cara, ela decorou o que todo mundo come. Isso não é bizarro?)(M.M: No mínimo, a Ino quer fazer uma suruba.)** - Ino sorri e olha para Gary que não gosta nada – Juugo ta de olho na irmã caçula de Gary, Samanta, você vai conhece-la **(M.M: ...)**, ela é legal, doce de pessoa **(M.M: Uma verdadeira mulher-biscoito)**, tem 16 anos. **(Kikyou: Estou perdendo as esperanças de tirar um pingo sequer de concordância e coerência dessas frases sem sentido... -encara uma garrafa de vodca- Um pouquinho só... Não! Eu vou resistir! Bravamente! -toma a garrafa inteira de café- Ah, agora vou pro chá.)(M.M: -esvazia a garrafa de sakê e passa para a de vodka- Gemt, sério, esse pessoal veio de onde? Nem fudendo que é japonês! Não com esses nomes!)**

Estou doida para conhece-la **(M.M: Além de acéfala, essa autora deve ser cega ou escrever no bloco de notas! Porque não é possível!) **então. - Sorrio de forma doce. **(Kikyou: Já estou ficando enjoada do excesso de açúcar dos sorrisos da Sakura)(Transformada: Torço para que as formigas encontrem seu sorriso e o devorem)(M.M: Abelhas e vespas também. A cara da Sakura vai ficar um loosho!)**

Continuamos conversando animadamente, e descobri que Hinata tinha um primo chamado Neji que estudava a noite, na qual **(Transformada: Neji é menina agora? YAY, agora NejiTen é Yuri! 8D)(M.M: NejiTen NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!)** Tenten era caidinha, agora entendi porquê ela trabalhava a noite, as meninas deduraram Hinata, que gostava de Naruto **(M.M: Por que sempre os casais clássicos e mais chatos? Ninguém varia, pô!)**, um garoto que vivia lá na lanchonete depois da faculdade de noite, aparentemente pelo que me falavam Naruto era um tapado, mas tudo bem, logo iria conhece-lo, mas ele me lembrava uma pessoa, Tenten me contou que Ino gostava de um garoto chamado Uchiha Sai, era irmão gêmeo **(M.M: Bivitelinos, né?)** de Uchiha Sasuke, mas eles eram um pouco diferentes, Sai fazia faculdade de artes, Sasuke de medicina **(M.M: SASUKE fazendo MEDICINA? MEDO! O_o)**, mas todos diziam que Sasuke apenas levava a faculdade como uma brincadeira, assim como Sai. As garotas eram animadas, Hinata era muito tímida, Tenten energética **(Kikyou: O retorno dos personagens-Red Bull!)** e Ino se preocupava demais com sua aparência **(Kikyou: Fútil e vaidosa, ela quis dizer)(M.M: Sempre fazer a Ino assim. Sempre querem fazer ela parecer uma fútil que só se importa com a aparência, pra todos falarem que a Sakura é superior. SEMPRE! –atirando os bolinhos de chocolate com nozes na autora, revoltada-)**. Logo chega até nós um loiro, era Naruto, eu o olho e o reconheço na hora assim como ele me reconhece e nos abraçamos fortemente, deixando todos confusos, assim como um garoto que acabara de chegar. **(Transformada: Não se esqueça dos leitores, eles também estão confusos)(M.M: Profundamente)**

Naruto que saudades – Eu falo. **(Kikyou: Ok, amigo de infância. Triângulo amoroso localizado! Jacob na mira!)(M.M: Essa droga de fic é praticamente uma cópia barata de twilixo! TRASH!)(Kikyou: Praticamente? Vai nessa, M.M... Acredita nisso que é bacana. Essa merda faz com que Twilight original seja quase um Senhor dos Anéis! /comofas)(M.M: -Q -shocada- )**

Eu que diga Sakura-chan – Ele abre aquele sorriso bobo em seu rosto. - Você cresceu.

Digo o mesmo para você – me viro para as meninas – Eu e Naruto nos conhecemos desde crianças é muita coincidência de vê-lo aqui. **(Transformada: Pergunta. Porque ela não disse isso da 1ª vez que eles comentaram sobre o Naruto?)(M.M: É o alzheimer, Trans.)**

Naruto coça a nuca sem jeito, explicamos a todos que Naruto **(M.M: ?)** era meu vizinho, só que num acidente seus pais morreram e ele veio morar com o avô materno aqui, nossa eu estava tão feliz de encontrar um velho amigo que nem notei o outro garoto ali e até esqueci de Sasuke me olhando. Quando me dei conta do outro garoto, me apresentei e ele fez o mesmo era Nara Shikamaru, um garoto preguiçoso eu notei, mas fazia faculdade de advocacia **(Transformada: O nome do curso é Direito /dik)**, me impressionei, elas me contaram que ele estuda a noite, por causa de sua namorada Sabaku no Temari **(M.M: CARALHOOOOO! SABAKU É ALCUNHA DO GAARA, PORRAAAA!)**, esta estuda a noite, por causa dos irmãos, Sabaku no Kankuro e Sabaku no Gaara **(Kikyou: Já que explicou até aqui, me fale porque esse dois estudam à noite. Por causa do gatinho deles, que provavelmente, também estuda à noite)(Transformada: -boceja após ler mais um parágrafo cheio de coisas que não interessam-)**. Elas também me contaram que Gaara e Sasuke tem uma rixa **(M.M: O motivo, só Deus sabe.)**, Naruto então se vira para Sasuke e o chama. Este se direciona até nós, eu o olhava levemente corada, parecia que ele flutuava e não andava, fiquei encantada com tanta beleza, ele era o que se dizia garoto perfeito **(Kikyou: Questão de opinião.)(M.M: [2] Sou muito mais de catar o Kankurou que o Sasuke.) **Um Deus grego.** (Transformada: -rindo histericamente- Cara, isso tudo é muito GAY! XDDDD)**. Notei novamente que ele me olhava nos olhos, eu não queria, mas sempre desviava o olhar. (**Kikyou: Não queria que ele a olhasse nos olhos ou não queria desviar o olhar?)(M.M: Freud explica [talvez])**

**Sakura pov's off.**

O que você quer Dobe? **(Transformada: Quem é Dobe?)(M.M: ****Dobe****rman! 8DDD)(Kikyou: ... /facepalm -começa a se entupir de doces porque não aguenta mais nem ver café-)** - Sasuke tinha uma voz forte e ao mesmo tempo fria, mas que fazia o coração da jovem Sakura disparar.

Quero te apresentar uma amiga minha Teme **(Transformada: What? Sua Teme? O que é uma Teme?)(M.M: MINHA TEME! XDDDDD),** está é a Sakura-chan – Naruto puxa Sakura para o seu lado, fazendo com que Sasuke e Sakura se encarassem, fazendo ambos se olharem nos olhos. **(Kikyou: ... o.o -pensa por 5 minutos, até que cai a ficha e ri pervertidamente - Dobe e Teme? É assim que chamam um ao outro na intimidade, rapazes?)**

Prazer – Sakura sorri docemente, e os esmeraldas encaram o ônix **(Transformada: Metáfora mal feita e tensa de livro porn de banca de jornal :B)(M.M: Pensei que os olhos da Sakura eram "verde jade")**, Sakura estende levemente sua mão e sente a mão grande e forte dele segurar a sua. **(M.M: Cumprimento típico japonês, claro!)**

**Sasuke pov's on. (Kikyou: Vai ficar pingue-pongue agora?)(Transformada: Pelo menos ela tá avisando antes de trocar os povs)**

Quando toco a mão daquela garota de cabelos róseos, sinto sua pele, era macia e sedosa como de uma pétala de uma flor, seus cabelos me lembravam a cor das flores de cerejeira e seu próprio nome era Sakura, flor de cerejeira, mas o que me chamava a atenção era seus olhos, quando olhava esta garota nos olhos tinha um sensação diferente, me sentia tão bem, como queria tocar o rosto, deslizar minha mão por aquelas bochechas levemente coradas **(Kikyou: Amor à primeira vista? Ou isso é tesão, mesmo?)(Transformada: Provavelmente tesão)(M.M: Com certeza é tesão)**. Seu cheiro era tão bom, era igual ao de uma flor de cerejeira **(Kikyou: Que fofo, um vampiro com problemas de olfato! Desde quando uma pessoa cheira a flor? A não ser, claro, que esteja usando perfume... A idéia era soar romântico o fato do nome dela ser Sakura e ela ter cheiro de... Sakura?)(M.M: Essa comparação da Sakura com a flor é tão inútil, tediosa e fail, que esta me dando sono)**, eu estava encantado com aquela flor, me sentia embriagado com seu cheiro, bem com seu olhar, tentado com a maciez de sua pele, mas alguém como eu não poderia ter uma flor tão rara como ela, intocável, doce e simplesmente frágil, um monstro como eu apenas a faria mal e destruiria tal flor como esta **(Kikyou: "Tal flor como esta" é uma redundância. Transformada, explique, por favor, não estou com paciência pra isso -procura a garrafa de whisky, mas descobre que está cercada por garrafas e mais garrafas de café- ... ¬¬)(Transformada: Acho perda de tempo explicar isso pra alguém que escreve cuturno e cortinhas. Dito isso... Esse parágrafo é **_**tão**_** emo, se bem que é de se esperar quando se combina um Sasuke e um Edward num mesmo personagem :B)(M.M: Edward CUllen 8D)**. Mas eu a queria, desdo **(Kikyou: Este palavra non ecziste!)** momento que coloquei meus olhos ontem a noite quando ela chegava em seu apartamento, eu a desejava, não parava de pensar nela, ah ela era um anjo, um anjo que um monstro como **(M.M: -rindo histericamente- JURO QUE LI CORNO! XDDDDD)** eu não poderia ter **(Kikyou: Você já disse isso. Eu, pessoalmente, acho a Tsunade uma "flor" mais delicada que a Sakura, mas tudo bem. Acho que este Sasuke é o típico caso em que um médio recomenda que não contrarie.)(M.M: Não é médico, mas sim psiquiatra mesmo)(Kikyou: ... - encara M.M - Pelo amor de Deus, M.M, pare de beber ¬¬ - tira a garrafa de whisky das mãos de M.M e joga fora antes de resistir à tentação de beber tudo-)(M.M: Parar de beber o caralho! Eu extou -hic- perrrrrfeita mentix bens! - corre atrás da garrafa jogada fora, consegue pegá-la, mas cai no chão por falta de equilíbrio-)(Kikyou: ... claro o.o")**.Porém alguém como eu não desistiria de uma flor como esta, eu a teria, mesmo sendo perigoso e não podendo, eu a quero, mesmo sabendo que era errado, eu a terei, ela era a flor que eu procurava tenho certeza que era, de tantas garotas que já tive em minha vida, ela era a única que me fazia sentir alucinado apenas com um olhar. **(Kikyou: Parabéns à autora. Ela conseguiu dar todo o toque emo e melodramático do Sasuke em apenas um parágrafo. Um parágrafo ENORME, mas, mesmo assim, um parágrafo)(Transformada: Pois é, e ela disse a mesma coisa umas 3 mil vezes no mesmo parágrafo. Espero não ter que ouvir mais 3 mil vezes nos outros parágrafos/outros capítulos)(M.M: Eu desisti da esperança)**

**Sasuke pov's off. (Kikyou: Aaaah, mudou de pov só pra esse parágrafo RI-DÍ-CU-LO? Fala sério... -suspira- Eu quero vodca! _)(Transformada: Calma, Kikyou. Toma essa garrafa de Sprite e finge que é Smirnoff Ice)(M.M: Ahauhaueuhauhe XDD -bebe sua vodca com um grande sorriso-)**

Ambos ficam um tempo naquela posição, nem notaram as outras pessoas que chegavam, mas então percebem que estavam assim a um tempo e se separam rapidamente, para o desagrado de ambos, **(Transformada: OMG, eles estão apertando as mãos, que incrivelmente SEXY)(M.M: Que incrivelmente TOSCO!)** Ino nota que pintara algo entre os dois e sorriu **(M.M: Jesus! Essa autora SABE escrever "sorriu"! O_o –shocada-)(Kikyou: -corre atrás da autora com uma serra elétrica-)** de canto, parecia feliz com aquilo, pois sabia que Sasuke era um garoto difícil de se conquistar, mas ficara encantado com uma simples garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, isso a lembra de perguntar algo a Sakura, mas pergunta depois que apresentam Temari, Kankuro e Gaara. Imediatamente Sasuke inventa uma desculpa e sai andando de lá, mas ficava perto o suficiente para ouvir as conversas deles. **(Kikyou: Se ele é tão altamente ninja - não, não estou fazendo um trocadilho - e, provavelmente, deve conseguir ler mentes, não precisa ficar por perto e talz, inteligência)(M.M: Isso resume o nível de mongolice do Sasukemo)**

Então Sakura eu quero saber, por que pinta o cabelo de rosa – Ino a pergunta.

Sakura fica sem jeito mas responde – É rosa natural gente, eu sei que é estranho, mas nunca pintei meu cabelo.

Sortuda **(Kikyou: Onde, Ino? On-de?), **tanta garota quer pintar o cabelo de rosa, e o seu é natural **(Kikyou: Ah, claro, puta sorte, mesmo. Puxa, como não pensei nessa vantagem? -ironic mode on-)(M.M: Sim! É o sonho de toda a garota ter o cabelo pintado de rosa!)**, mas como isso é possível? - Ino continua curiosa.

Não sei, meu pai era ruivo e minha mãe é loira, vai ver é porque ela bebeu durante a gravidez – **(Transformada: AHHAHAHAH XD -rindo muito-)(M.M: -acompanhando a Trans-)** Sakura responde sem saber realmente o motivo de ter nascido com o cabelo rosa.

Sua mãe é doida? Beber durante a gravidez? - Tenten pergunta apavorada. **(M.M: O_O -chocada- O mais SEM NOÇÃO é que NINGUÉM riu desse raciocínio mongolóide e retardado da Sakura!)**

Naruto responde – Você não sabe nem da metade do que a mãe da Sakura-chan já fez ou ainda faz.

Mas iriam se arrepender de saber – Sakura completa. **(Kikyou: Uaaaau, isso foi uma tentativa de fazer o leitor ter medo do que a Tsunade já fez? Nossa, como me atingiu: estou morrendo de medo... /ironicmode)**

Temari se aproxima de Sakura e a analisa – Tão fofinha **(Kikyou: E-pa! Isso me soou meio yuri! 8D -se anima-)(Transformada: M-Mas... E o female Neji? ;_;)(M.M: A TEMARI TA CHAMANDO A SAKURA DE FOFINHA? Mais alguém lembrou da ripagem da ANBUnda que a Sakura e a Temari são um casal yaoi ou foi só eu?)(Kikyou: ... Depende. Se for yuri, eu lembrei -encarando sua Sprite e se controlando pra não chorar-)** – Fazendo Sakura corar – me lembra a Kisally. **(Kikyou: Nominho, hein?)(M.M: A mãe foi muito santa! Na moral!)**

Desculpa, quem é Kisally? - Sakura pergunta curiosa.

Kankuro **(M.M: Faltou o "u" de ultrajante)** responde **(Transformada: Ele tava lá?)** – Uma pirralha que ta afim do Gaara. **(Transformada: OMG, será que além de todas as porcarias que tem nessa fic, vai haver também uma OC Mary Sue?)(M.M: Mais Mary Sue do que a Sakura já tá?)**

Gaara o lança um olhar mortal, o que faz Kankuro se arrepiar todo, todos riem um bocado, Sakura ficou feliz de já ter feito bons amigos, eram todos pessoas boas e queridas, divertidas assim dizer, depois contaram a ela de como Kisally era, uma garota baixinha, meiguinha 3 anos mais nova que nós **(Kikyou: nós? Aah, essa autora mudou POV sem avisar de novo?)(M.M: Conta uma novidade)**, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros **(M.M: LOOL –da um atiro na autora-)**, adorava pandas e descobriu também como Kisally chamava Gaara, aparentemente era um apelido "carinhoso" que Gaara odiava, mas nunca brigava com a Boneca de Porcelana, como era chamada por todos **(Kikyou: Queeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeigo...)(M.M: Queeeeeeeeeee toooooooooosco)**, Gaara foi apelidado por ela de Panda, pelo fato dela amar pandas e dizer que Gaara parece um panda **(Kikyou: Não diga, eu nunca teria imaginado)(Transformada: Nem todo mundo é tão burro quanto você, Sakura)**. Riram mais um pouco até que o diretor da escola, um tal de Orochimaru **(M.M: Essa cobra sensual (L)) **começa a falar, a mesma besteira de sempre, os boas vindas aos alunos novos e blá blá blá. **(Transformada: O OROCHIMARU é o diretor da escola? Pô, eu tinha chutado vendedor de sorvete, mas... Peraí! Desde quando isso é uma escola e não uma faculdade?)(M.M: Pro Orochimaru ser diretor, essa faculdade deve, no mínimo, fazer aqueles experiências para que as pessoas nunca mais envelheçam e tenha vida eterna)** Eram exatamente 23:00 quando as boas vindas terminaram, Sakura achou a maior boas vindas que já teve em toda sua vida. **(Kikyou: Afinal de contas, essa criatura estuda no horário matutino, vespertino, noturno, ou o quê? E quando raios ela vai trabalhar?)**

Todos saiam sempre acompanhados, em grupos, ou casais, até duplas e trios, todos com medo de saírem a sós **(M.M: Gaara com medo deve ser uma visão dos infernos)**. Sakura era a única que ia embora sozinha. **(Kikyou: Que lindo... A ú-ni-ca da faculdade - ou é universidade? - inteirinha! Que coisa, não? Adoro quando a protagonista é, por algum motivo, a única a ter destaque de alguma forma em um mundo de bilhões e bilhões de pessoas)**

Tem certeza Sakura-chan? - Naruto a perguntava se ela não queria que a levassem. **(Kikyou: Pelo menos o Naruto continua baba-ovo...)**

Absoluta, vou ficar bem, moro apenas a duas quadras daqui, em mais ou menos 10 minutos chego em meu apartamento, tchau gente prazer em conhece-los. - Após dizer tais palavras, Sakura se abraça **(Kikyou: É um cumprimento típico da faculdade abraçar a si mesma antes de ir embora? Que bizarro... Na minha época era mais normal. Tínhamos apenas que dar três cambalhotas e gritar "WHOAAA" enquanto fingíamos nos espreguiçar.)(Transformada: Quando eu estudava na faculdade para funções, a gente se derivava, depois se integrava e então dizia tchau)(M.M: Me sinto um ser bizarro por ter estudo um uma escola onde as pessoas apenas acenavam e diziam tchau)** e sai andando.

Os outros começam a irem embora **(Kikyou: Três palavras. Erro de concordância.)**, Sakura notara a rua **(Transformada: É meio difícil**_** não**_** notar uma rua)** deserta e fria, parecia que a maioria pegara um ônibus e táxi e ela era a única a se arriscar a ir sozinha, achara totalmente besteira essa história de vampiros. Amanhã começariam suas aulas e seu novo emprego, portanto, precisava dormir, não pensaria em mais nada, carregava consigo o uniforme que Gary lhe dera junto dos patins.

Porém quanto ao não pensar em nada Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos ônix a olhando e nem de sua mão tocando a sua, lembrava da sensação que sentira ao tocar a pele dele e ao vê-lo de perto **(Kikyou: Claro que lembra, querida. Afinal, quando você segurou a mão dele, automaticamente sentiu a pele dele - não percebeu algo de anormal na temperatura? - e, para ver os olhos, é preciso estar um pouco próxima)(Transformada: Do jeito que ela fala, parece até que ele agarrou ela e beijou ela :B)(M.M: Assim entende-se que: dar as mãos = contato ultramente inesquecível)(Kikyou: Que medo, um mundo onde dar as mãos é o mesmo que transar o_o - começa a beber Sprite mas cospe tudo quando percebe que não é vodca - ... Quero beber! ç_ç)**, ele era perfeito, musculoso, lindo e muito atraente **(Kikyou: Lindo não é igual a muito atraente?)(Transformador: Ele era lindo e muito atraente com seus olhos pretos negros ônix)(Marcius Melhem: LINDO E MUITO ATRAENTE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)**, mas sabia que nunca teria chances com ele, Sakura nunca foi boa em relacionamentos, sendo que nunca namorara e nem beijara alguém **(Kikyou: Bom, neste caso, ela é inexperiente, não necessariamente ruim. Eu, por exemplo, sou um caso de ser ruim em relacionamentos, mas não inexperiente. Ah, Inu-Yasha... -suspira- Kagome... -quase chora- Miyukiiii, eu te amooo! ç_ç -desata a chorar e continua listando nomes de ex-namoradas-)**, ela era bv e virgem e se orgulhava disso, quantas garotas assim como ela ainda existiriam? **(Kikyou: Imagino a Sakura daqui 50 anos em um apartamento minúsculo cheio de gatos e se perguntando que raios tem de bom em ser BV e virgem XDD)(M.M: Não que uma garota que tenha beijado trocentos e não-virgem seja um ser supremo [é bem o contrário, na verdade], mas o que tem de se orgulhar em ter 18 anos, ser virgem e BV?)** Poucas, garotas como ela estavam em extinção **(Kikyou: ... Ahn?)(Transformada: Com certeza garotas de cabelo rosa estão em extinção)(M.M: Se todas as garotas de cabelo rosa são assim, não é a toa que estão ameaçadas de extinção. CONTINUEM A CAÇA! Cadê os cães do XANXUS?)**, mas Sakura era do tipo que não se importava, para ela, tudo era algo especial, para perder seu bv teria que ser com alguém especial, mas ela nunca o encontrara **(Transformada: Sim, tem que ser com um cara que ela nem conhece e que só sabe ficar encarando ela o dia todo).**

Chegou em seu apartamento, teve o caminho todo a sensação de estar seguida, o que fez apurar o passo e chegar mais rápido que imaginava em seu apartamento **(Kikyou: Não eram só 10min e talz?)(M.M: É o tempo psicológico, Kikyou [ou não])**. Quando chegou trancou sua porta, largou o uniforme da lanchonete no pequeno sofá e fora tomar um banho rápido e colocou um pijama e logo foi dormir **(Kikyou: Quantos e's. Autora, já lhe ensinei sobre isso na outra ripagem. Tsc, tsc tsc.)(M.M: É a língua do "e"! Só pode!)**.

Sakura durante a noite começava a se revirar como se tivesse tendo um sonho, ou até mesmo um pesadelo.

**Sonho de Sakura on. (Kikyou: Eu não vou beber. Eu não posso beber. Eu parei de beber! Eu-não-vou-beber-eu-não-vou-beber -continua eternamente-)(Transformada: -entregando mais Sprite pra Kikyou-)(M.M: -cercada de garrafas vazias de bebidas e bebendo mais- Só bebida pra me segurar –hic- mesmo!)**

Caminhava calmamente por um lindo campo cheio de flores, trajava um vestido amarrado no pescoço **(Kikyou: É o que pessoas normais chamam de frente única?)(Transformada: Talvez, eu imaginei ela de calcinha e sutiã, com um vestido de manga comprida amarrado no pescoço :B)(M.M: Quê? Ela não ta indo se enforcar? Droga)**, com um leve decote, era branco e colado no busto e solto depois ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sandálias de salto alto fino, ela vê um garoto de cabelos escuros **(Kikyou: Oh, quem será esse alguém tão misterioso? -retumbar de tambores-)(Transformada: Aposto que é o porteiro simpático)(M.M: Eu ia chutar o Orochimaru, mas como é um garoto, eu vou chutar Tobi)**, e roupas negras por de baixo do sobretudo, não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas parecia alguém conhecido, ela sente-se feliz e começa a correr em direção ao rapaz, então vê aquele meio sorriso no rosto dele, o que a fez reconhecer imediatamente. **(Kikyou: E eu já tinha achado Twilight apressado. Essa fic é como se estivéssemos assistindo Twilight, só que com o botão de "avançar" ativado o tempo todo)(Transformada: Essa fic consegue ser pior que Twilight, isso requer muita falta de habilidade)(M.M: E uma suprema falta de talento nato!)**

SASUKE-KUN **(Dona Florinda: Professor Girafales!)** – Gritava o chamando correndo em direção a ele. **(Kikyou: Agora, todas nós: oooooooooooohhh! -imitando coro de anjos-)(Transformada: Esse foi o momento mais In Character da Sakura nessa fic, apesar de absolutamente random)(M.M: POOTAQEPAREO! É verdade! Auaheuhah!)**

Sakura **(Professor Girafales: Dona Florinda!)**– Ele fala em um sussurro sorrindo ainda. **(Kikyou: Ei, será que é em câmera lenta? o.o -encara M.M. e Transformada-)(Transformada: Não sei... Só estou feliz que está chegando ao final)(M.M: Te compreendo infinitamente)**

Sakura chega até Sasuke e se abraçam, fortemente, ela sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, Sasuke estava com a cabeça no pescoço dela, e dera uma leve lambida neste, Sakura então o olha nos olhos e ele faz o mesmo **(Kikyou: E, então, tudo se torna treva e ele a morde violentamente enquanto um raio rasga o céu da meia-noite)(M.M: E, repentinamente, se escuta ao longe "Sasuke! Já passou da hora de dormir!" E o rapaz responde "AAH, mãe!" de forma absurdamente chorosa e infantil)**. Ônix encontra o esmeralda, o Esmeralda fica tímido diante ao ônix **(Kikyou: ... Cara... Ela conseguiu. Estou sem palavras. Juro.)(Transformada: OMG... ESTOU RINDO... DEMAIS! AHAHAHHAHA)(M.M: ... E EU VOU... INFARTAR DE RIR!)**. Sakura leva sua mão até o rosto de Sasuke e acariciando levemente, ele fecha os olhos deixando ser tocado, e então a agarra pela cintura aproximando mais ainda os dois, colara bem seus corpos e Sakura coloca as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, ambos se beijam ardentemente, suas línguas se entrelaçam como se fosse uma dança perfeita. **(Kikyou: ... -ainda sem palavras-)(Transformada: Isso está cada vez mais coisa de livro porn de banca -continua rindo XDDD-)(M.M: A autora chama ISSO de uma descrição de um beijo ardente? –vai rir com a Trans-)**

Porém o céu azul e belo começa a escurecer rapidamente, o que faz Sasuke olhar para este preocupado, assim como Sakura, Sakura não compreende, mas ouve uma voz assim como Sasuke e o lugar começa a ficar nublado.

Você é uma vergonha Sasuke, entregue-a para mim agora – Não era possível saber quem era esta pessoa devido a neblina. - Se não me entrega-la agora você morrer. **(Kikyou: Mim não entender, cacique. Você poder repetir?)(Transformada: -boceja-)(M.M: Quanto falta pra acabar? Eu marquei com o Squalo, digo, no cabeleireiro!)**

Sakura olha para Sasuke, mas este responde – Prefiro a morte do que deixar você tomar minha flor. **(Transformada: Ahahahah! -começa a rir de novo-)(M.M: TÃO TRASH! XDDD)(Kikyou: Ok, não vamos frustrar a autora u.u - suspira mil vezes, toma fôlego e... - NYAAAAAAAAAHHH, QUE KAWAII! O SASUKE-KUN VAI MORRER PRA DEFENDER A SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! *_*(L) - tosse discretamente - ... Pronto ¬¬ E isso não se repetirá ¬¬" - volta a beber Sprite-)**

Seu moleque insolente, vai pagar, vai morrer, mas antes verá eu brincar com sua preciosa flor. **(Kikyou: Gostei dessa! Posso brincar também? 83 -entendendo errado o tipo de brincadeira-)(M.M: /facepalm)** - Ele grita.

**Sonho de Sakura off. (M.M: Que se faça a luz! Apagar a luz! Que se faça a luz! Apagar a luz! –lembrando de uma tirinha lol-)**

Sakura acorda num susto, estava suando e ofegava, coloca a mão na cabeça e fica um tempo sentada na cama, não entende porque sonhara aquilo e ainda com alguém que mal conhecera **(M.M: Tesão, Sakura. Sakura, Tesão. –apresentando formalmente-)**. Ela olha para o relógio faltava meia hora para o despertador despertar **(Transformada: Mais redundância! Yay!)(M.M: Não! Chega de redundância! Eu não aguento mais! ;_;)(Kikyou: ... Pelo menos essa ficou poética... -tentando ver algo de positivo. Tentando.-), **ela então o cancela, sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir e então levanta decidida a tomar um banho e olha para os vidros de sua varanda, chovia era uma chuva fraca e calma, Sakura se aproxima do vidro e sorri, amava a chuva, o cheirinho de terra molhada era a única coisa que ela não tinha alergia **(Transformada: Tecnicamente se essa fosse a única coisa a que ela não tivesse alergia ela já teria morrido e essa fic não existiria :B Infelizmente, isso não é verdade)(M.M: Puta sacanagem na autora)(Kikyou: é, puta falta de sanagem U_u)**, já que perfumes lhe faziam espirrar, tanto que usava shampoo e condicionador sem cheiro. Sakura anda calmamente até o banheiro e toma um banho, sai deste usando roupas intimas de cor pretas, era uma calcinha normal e um top preto, pois este segurava melhor seus seios do que um simples sutiã e odiava coisas com enchimento. **(Transformada: Não precisa me dar tantos detalhes X_x)(M.M: Me consolo com o fato de que a Kikyou deve estar gozando litros com essas visões)(Kikyou: Nem. Esse tipo de descrição precisa ser... Hn... "Provocante", se é que me entendem, pra me afetar. Essa tá broxante. Prefiro catar homem do que pegar essa Sakura de calcinha e top.)**

Ela abre seu guarda roupa e pega uma calça jeans escura e coloca esta, depois pega uma blusa de mangas curtas preta, que possuía uma estrela de cinco pontas com um círculo em volta, contornada em vermelho, era grande e ficava no centro da blusa, pega um sinto preto com detalhes branco **(Kikyou: Ela pega o quê? Ela tava pegando algo quando sentiu uma coisa preta com detalhes brancos? É isso mesmo? XDD)**, era um tipo de espiral com um bico, era o símbolo de sua faculdade (o Símbolo de Konoha no Naruto original), luvas sem dedos pretas **(Transformada: Ninguém quer saber a roupa que a Sakura usou :B Aliás, pq ela só descreve as roupas da Sakura em tantos detalhes?)(M.M: Sinceramente, não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe)** e penteia seus longos cabelos que tinham belos cachos **(Kikyou: O CABELO É MUTANTE! Além de rosa, muda de textura! Era liso, juro que era LISO!)(M.M: SAKURA COM CACHOS! PUTA MERDA! VOU MATAR ESSA AUTORA A DENTADAS!)** e os amarra num rabo de cavalo alto, com um rabicó **(M.M: ... Defina) **preto, e em volta do rabicó coloca uma fita preta de seda fazendo um lacinho no topo e decide já fazer sua maquiagem, estava sem fome e notara que demorara bastante no banho, além do mais cada momento do banho Sakura pensava no seu sonho **(Transformada: Quando foi que a Sakura assumiu esse estilo tão otaku pseudo-metaleira?)(Kikyou: Ne? Há poucos (?) parágrafos, ela era puta... Será que ela não tem um estilo de roupa definido?)**.

Ela então termina de passar sua maquiagem, era uma base para disfarças as olheiras, pó, e depois lápis de olho e sombra preta, depois passaram **(M.M: ? Quem passaram? A Sakura e o simpático porteiro?) **rímel preto em seus longos silhos levemente curvados, delicados, passara um batom bordô e um brilho malva por cima, pegara seu cuturno preto com fivelas, ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, colocara por cima da calça, pois a protegeria um pouco da chuva, era de salto plataforma médio, todo ele, sem contar o salto, era de couro, logo pega um casaco que ia até a metade das coxas, e o fecha, era coladinho em sua cintura fazendo esta se destacar, deixara o casaco fechado até um pouco abaixo do busto, coloca brincos prateados com o símbolo em japonês que significava "vitória", uma pulseira de dadinhos preta, e no outro pulso uma prateada com a letra "S" como pingente pendurada, coloca uma gargantilha preta com uma cruz pendurada era uma cruz conhecida de um anime chamado Hellsing, Sakura coloca luvas sem dedos e olha a hora, decidira que já sairia para a faculdade assim iria andar bem devagar na chuva, pega sua mochila cinza com preto da Mizuno **(Kikyou: E essa fic é patrocinada por... Gemt, que emoção, primeira vez que acho merchandising numa fic! -xoralitrus /NOT-) **e a coloca nas costas, pega sua chave com um chaveiro onde nele **(Kikyou: Se já tem "onde", não precisa colocar o "nele" '¬¬)** tinha a foto de dois gatos um de cada lado do chaveira. **(Transformada: ESSE PARÁGRAFO INTEIRO FOI SÓ PRA DESCREVER **_**PARTE**_** DA ROUPA DA SAKURA? -mata a autora-)(M.M: PUTA INUTILIDADE! O que mais falta a autora nos falar? A marca de calcinha que a Sakura usa? O tamanho, em centímetros, do pênis do Sasuke?)(Kikyou: Tenso seria se ela decidisse falar esse valor em metros...)**

Sakura pega um guarda chuva normal **(Kikyou: Como seria um guarda-chuva anormal? /comofas)**, todo preto e abre sua porta, sai e a tranca atrás de si **(M.M: NÃO! Ela tranca na frente dela! Putar merda! Retardamente tem limite!)**, pendura seu chaveiro que tinha um ganchinho preso nele, em sua calça, desce as escadas calmamente, passa pelo porteiro e o cumprimenta sorridente **(Transformada: SakuraxPorteiro 4EVAH! 8D)(M.M: Pobre porteiro)(Kikyou: [2])**, logo abre o guarda chuva e o segura no topo de sua cabeça e começa a andar naquela chuva **(M.M: NÃO ME DIIIIIIGA! Pensei que a Sakura ia abrir o guarda-chuva em baixo dela e sair esquiando até a faculdade!)(Kikyou: Imaginei muito a Sakura minúscula e pulando de gota em gota XDD) **, andava calmamente, porém parecia que cada vez mais a chuva ficava mais forte, até um momento que esta se estabiliza e fica caindo daquela forma, Sakura olhava para frente **(M.M: Não. Ela olhava pra trás, pensando em voltar pra cama e nos poupar desse começo retardado de dia)**, mas pisava uma vez ou outra numa poça de água rasa, lembrava que várias vezes fazia isso, mesmo que sua mãe falasse para tomar cuidado com as poças, para não pisar nestas e molhar seus pés, mas sempre pisava e depois dizia a sua mãe que foi sem querer, ela sempre soube que sua mãe não acreditava, mas sabia que Sakura era uma criança que gostava de brincar. Essa lembrança faz Sakura sorrir. **(Transformada: Mais um parágrafo agudamente inútil)(M.M: Essa fic é agudamente inútil! Puta que pariu! NUNCA, eu repito, NUNCA eu toda a minha vida eu li um parágrafo tão cheio de redundância! Marcius Melhem morreria e ressucitaria 2938957834 vezes se lesse essa bosta!)**

Estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, lembrando de quando era criança que só percebi que tinha chegado na faculdade quando estava na frente desta, logo entrou e fechou o guarda chuva, na porta o balançou levemente para tirar o excesso de água e pega uma sacola pequena que tinha dentro da mochila e coloca o guarda chuva dentro dele e depois dentro da mochila, foi algo que aprendera com sua mãe Tsunade, era prático, assim não ficaria com ele pingando por ai, ou molharia seus materiais, **(Transformada: Todo mundo já colocou o guarda-chuva num saco plástico pra não molhar o material escolar. Não é nenhum segredo que só os especialistas em nanotecnologia e aplicação da gravitação quântica em guarda chuvas conhecem) **logo Sakura pega um papel dentro de seu bolso e começa a andar calmamente pelos corredores daquela imensa faculdade, sempre com a sensação de estar sendo observada por aqueles belo par de olhos ônix. **(M.M: Jura? Eu pensei que era o Ruppert! Alguém se lembra desse desenho? xD)(Kikyou: o/)**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer os reviews **(Transformada: Alguém deixa reviews nessa porcaria? Onde o mundo vai parar?)(M.M: No inferno, se continuar assim)(Kikyou: Coitado do capeta O_o)** e pedir desculpas pela minha demora **(Transformada: Por favor, demore o quanto quiser)(M.M: Sim! Nós fazemos QUESTÃO que demore!)(Kikyou: Não tenha pressa... Se escrevendo com calma sai isso, imagina o que sairia se você tivesse pressa, minha filha.)**, mas um dia postaria **(Kikyou: ? O_o O problema dela com concordância verbal não se aplica só à fic? Também se aplica à mensagem de fim de fic? O-o -cogita a idéia de sair correndo-)** e espero que todos gostem e faça o agrado de todos **(Transformada: Eu vou gostar se você estudar as regras básicas do português antes de escrever qualquer outra coisa)(M.M: E eu vou gostar mais ainda quando essa jumenta ler uns bons livros antes de postar essas merdas!)(Kikyou: Eu vou gostar se você, além de tudo isso, colocar uns fanservices yuris - bem escritos, de preferência - 8DDD)**, é só o primeiro capitulo o próximo capitulo é ****Capitulo II – O guerreiro das trevas. **(Transformada: Pode deixar que estaremos lá para ripá-lo)(M.M: E será má qualidade garantida!)(Kikyou: ... Quero cachaça.)

**Beijos!**

**Sayonara! (Transformada: Tchau, e não volte nunca mais :D)(M.M: Pelo resto da eternidade! =D)(Kikyou: ... -em estado de choque-)**


End file.
